Papá Levi
by CerisierJin
Summary: Autocuestiones comunes en la pacífica vida de Levi, acerca de acontecimientos personales suscitados en medio de la guerra contra Marley. /Ubicado años después/OneShot/ RivaMika!


**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _Hola, me da tanto gusto por fin colgar este pequeño fic que, desde que reapareció Levi en el manga 102, tenía una ligera idea y unas enormes ganas de escribirlo ;u;_

 _A propósito, también es la historia del mes. Si no saben de lo que hablo, daré una breve explicación: aproximadamente en septiembre del año pasado me di cuenta de que había estado subiendo un fic sin falta desde que me empezó a gustar el RivaMika y publiqué mi primer fanfic, el cual fue en mayo. Desde entonces tomé la decisión de asumir una especie de "reto" por mes, por lo menos hasta cumplir el año :3 y pues aquí sigo, solo una historia más en abril y podré tomarme las cosas con calma, yey._

 _Después de ese mini anuncio, al fic! Por cierto, espero se entienda el contexto, sino, nos vemos abajo!_

 **Advertencia : **NO AU, posible OoC.

* * *

 **Papá Levi**

.

* * *

.

.

.

¿Qué fatal excusa tendrían las personas para vincular a Levi con Mikasa Ackerman? Ackerman con Ackerman no se escucha muy convincente, mucho menos legitimo en una sociedad prejuiciosa, tomando en cuenta la familiaridad posible de su sangre dentro de un mismo clan; aunque, de igual manera, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de su propia ascendencia.

Sin embargo, de alguna forma siempre estuvieron sujetos el uno al otro, relacionados entre sí misteriosamente, unidos, magnetizados por un bien común y peleando codo a codo ante las adversidades que acosaban al mundo ex cruel en el que ahora viven.

En aquel tiempo, se vieron a sí mismos prometiéndose mantenerse en sincronía durante un tiempo indeterminado, en medio de un campo improvisado de batalla, mientras el periodo de preparación para la guerra avanzaba poco a poco.

Ambos sintiéndose escépticos para sus adentros, crédulos, ridículos e incluso tontos por creer en un futuro que fuera mucho más allá, continuaron luchando con la fe férreamente arraigada dentro de sus corazones.

Levi ni siquiera daba crédito a que sus deseos fueran concedidos por una vez en su miserable existencia. Estaba severamente dañado cuando llegó a esa etapa de su vida que resultaba risible imaginar, incluso en sueños más inexplorados, un futuro en paz para él.

Y era tan tonto.

Es decir, retrocediendo al principio, nunca fue un hombre afanado a las mujeres, hombres, ni ninguna otra cosa. Él se dedicaba a robar para sobrevivir. No se interesó jamás en conseguirse un _espécimen_ para satisfacer sus necesidades, una chica, una esposa, alguien con quien compartir almohada al finalizar el día. No creyó que eso existiera, le parecía innecesario, burdo; simplemente no creía en ese tipo de felicidad. Pero dada la oportunidad y, existiendo una gran variedad de _mujeres_ , con diferentes edades, colores, razas, olores y de todas las disponibles… ¿tuvo que ser Mikasa? La maldita mocosa de mierda que lo odiaba, quien lo detestaba y juró lastimarlo desde aquel famosos juicio a su idiota hermano, Eren Jaeger, en ese entonces la última esperanza de la humanidad. ¿Cuándo ese desprecio había desaparecido en primer lugar?

—¡Papá, papá lanza la pelota!

La burbujeante risa choca contra sus oídos justo antes de que un trozo de plástico aterrice en su cabeza, sacándolo de su trance. Tan distraído estaba en sus pensamientos, que se olvidó por completo de la pequeña persona que alegremente divagaba por el jardín trasero de su hogar.

 _Su hogar_.

Levi la acompañaba como cada tarde sentado en los pulcros escalones que daban hacia afuera, con el atardecer pintando el cielo como fondo, y cuando los juegos callejeros con los otros mocosos de la zona no eran suficientes. Él, como padre responsable que era, le ordenaba estar en casa a un horario estricto y justo antes de que su madre regresara de trabajar.

Volviendo su atención a ella, Levi observa cómo la niña de apenas siete años retrocede unos pasos hasta casi topar la cerca que rodea su casa, elevando sus manitos a la altura de su cabeza para atrapar el dichoso objeto pedido. Reacciona lentamente para hacer lo que ella le pide, tomando la forma redonda con sus manos, apretando y disponiéndose a lanzarla, logrando entretener a su hija por un rato más.

Es un pase largo, y la niña se carcajea largamente tirándose hacia atrás. No la comprende, pero él también sonríe. Ineludible es la risa que también lo sofoca, pero con tal criatura perfecta surgida de un milagro, es imposible contenerse y alegrarse por su existencia al mismo tiempo.

 _¿De qué manera yo estaría interesado en procrear con una mocosa como Ackerman?_ Es una duda que todavía lo acongoja. _Y viceversa_. Porque, es decir, sí, había mil motivos, pero había incluso mil más por cada uno para eludirlo. Aunque estos últimos surcaban su cerebro fantasmalmente, ya olvidados y destruidos casi por completo. Era un sinsentido. Ni siquiera podría citarse uno para sus adentros en ese instante. _Porque el daño ya estaba hecho_.

Y tampoco es que el nacimiento de Hikari le haya causado un tipo de daño irreversible, o le pareciera el mayor de sus errores. Por supuesto que no. Aún era fiel acérrimo a no sentir arrepentimiento, pero _por qué él_ y _porqué ella_ no lo dejaba tranquilo.

¿Había algún tipo de magia en todo esto? ¿Un destino? ¿Un misterio oculto? ¿Por qué precisamente ellos dos?

Trataba de evitar por todos los medios meterse ideas sobre misticismos en su mente, sin embargo _necesitaba_ acomodar cada pieza del complicado rompecabezas creado sin querer, por lo que solo le quedaba recurrir a lo más lógico y plausible durante su etapa dentro de la Legión.

Mikasa y él poseían sangre Ackerman. Posteriormente conscientes de la asombrosa leyenda concerniente al extinto clan —su fuerza, pasado, ascendencia—, y, sobretodo, lo poderosa que resultaría una herencia cruzada, Hanji, la comandante de los cuerpos de supervivencia tenia las razones necesarias para solicitar intrincados procedimientos que demostrara la efectividad de esos genes.

Si bien a Levi le habría resultado molesto ser partícipe de los experimentos de su nuevo comandante, sabía que su intervención era crucial para garantizar la victoria de la humanidad. Como el hombre más fuerte se veía obligado, tenía ese compromiso con la gente dentro de las murallas. Era una carga pesada, pero Levi no estaba solo. Casualmente su subordinada, y real compañera de entrenamiento en ese entonces era otra pieza clave, y que además poseía la facultad para comprenderlo.

Se sentiría bien tener a alguien, otra persona a su lado que lo acompañara en sus penas. No sería la primera vez —estaría mintiendo—, pues la reconocía desde el reclutamiento para su escuadrón, donde se percató de que alguien más, por fin, entendía la magnitud del dolor sobre sus hombros.

Otra de las mociones autoplanteadas era un plan de contingencia. Permitiéndose ser abierto de mente y, siendo realistas, ninguno de ellos sería eterno. La muerte asechaba por cualquier lado disponible, y podía cernirse sobre alguno incluso más rápido de manera natural o accidentada. Por lo que ampliar las reservar en la expectativa de un futuro atroz sería oportuno, y qué mejor postor que los hijos de un Ackerman para pelear.

Por supuesto que jamás en la vida Levi estaría de acuerdo en heredarles a sus hijos tremenda responsabilidad. Él no quería que fueran infelices por su legado, por eso de ninguna manera se había planteado engendrarlos desde un inicio. No quería traer inocencia al mundo solo para hacerlos sentir dolor. Y estaba seguro de que Mikasa pensaba igual que él.

Sin embargo nada de aquello sucedió. Todo eran meras ilusiones suyas, aunque no dudaba de que alguna vez hayan surcado por la mente científica de Hanji ponerlas en práctica, le agradecía nunca haberlas propuesto abiertamente como un plan definitivo.

¿Y por qué seguía repitiéndose persistentemente lo anterior? Pues, sinceramente, quería entenderse a sí mismo, y quería entender por qué no se permitía aceptar la verdad deliberadamente.

Él lo sabía a la perfección: se había enamorado en la espera de una guerra inminente. En medio de un metódico entrenamiento con el único propósito de sobrevivir, de salvar, de proteger. De no dejar morir a más compañeros, de no perder amigos, familiares, seres queridos.

Era ridículo el pensamiento de follarla en _aquellos_ momentos.

De cualquier manera pasó el tiempo. Entonces sucedió sin pensar, trayendo consigo consecuencias inesperadas que entorpecieron su única actividad.

Levi se vio súbitamente sorprendido con su tino, no creyó tener la suficiente testosterona como para engendrarle un hijo a la primera oportunidad. Más sorprendida —y graciosa— fue la cara de Hanji al informársele del desliz de sus dos soldados más prominentes.

No hubo opción, y Hikari nació un año antes de su próxima y más importante misión: invadir la isla de Marley.

Todo estaba estratégicamente acomodado: Eren infiltrado, una miríada de tropas en espera de órdenes, soldados cualificados, líderes de escuadrón competentes, Ackermans al frente, y Armin. Lo más destacable era el rubio con sus devastadores poderes colosales.

Sí, todo el plan marchaba bien, y planeaban ejecutarlo con un margen de éxito asegurado. Sin embargo, para ambos padres Ackerman algo no cuadraba, y claro que no podían pasarlo por alto. ¿Dónde diablos dejarían a su hija? ¿Con quién? Más bien, si para ellos nadie era de confiar, y sentían una inseguridad que los corroía hasta los huesos encomendarla con alguna persona desconocida dentro de los muros que pudiera traicionar su confianza.

No, definitivamente su hija no se quedaría en Paradi. Mucho menos con un peligro latente de un contrataque.

Y así partieron con la pequeña en brazos en uno de los desperdigados embarques, posteriormente, ella seria flanqueada por un escuadrón operando especialmente por órdenes de Levi para garantizar la seguridad de la pequeña. Cualquiera pensaría que estaban locos al involucrar personalmente a un bebé en una batalla sangrienta, pero no existía mayor paranoia que la de un padre del tipo protector como ellos, como Mikasa, quien adoraba a su pequeña, y su pérdida significaría un dolor irreparable.

Ellos no estaban locos, solamente velaban por su bienestar, además, ante cualquier clase de contingencia, contaban con una estrategia secreta que no dudarían ni un ápice en ejecutar, si es que la vida de su hija corría riesgo mortal.

Todo plan rindió sus frutos, cualquier baja se justificó con la victoria. Por fin ganaron aquella guerra de siglos alguna vez pensada sin conclusión.

Los horrores del pasado habían desaparecido, o por lo menos disipado en el transcurso de seis años; no obstante, en la actualidad las murallas habían prevalecido hasta el momento, pero sin ningún miedo latente que impidiera a sus habitantes explorar el exterior.

Rememoraba aquello como algo anecdótico y nefasto. _Al final,_ _tal vez si estábamos locos, mi amor._ Pero en su momento todo fue por su bebé, ese riesgo implícito al tirarse de lleno contra el enemigo tenía el puro y benevolente propósito de crear un mundo compasivo.

—¿Papá? —el hombre mayor de nuevo se había perdido en sus engorrosos pensamientos, volviendo en sí notó cómo los ojitos de su hija lo analizaban muy de cerca, ¿en qué segundo se había acercado tanto?—. Papá, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? —la niña palpó su frente con su terrosa y diminuta manita.

Si fuera otra persona, de ninguna manera habría permitido el contacto, apartando el brazo con un soberbio manotazo, —pero se trataba de ella, quien lo transformaba, quien lo volvía amable—; en cambio, Levi parpadeó reiteradamente, instalándose en el presente y enfocándose en el semblante preciosamente curioso de Hikari. Sus brillantes ojitos como el cielo de repente adquirieron un tinte preocupado hacia él y su porte extremadamente serio, debido a la falta de respuesta era seguro que se percató de que algo andaba mal en él. _Tan pequeña y tan perspicaz_. Sin embargo le era imposible mover un dedo. Su hija lo fascinaba con cualquier mínimo gesto en su rostro, eran tan parecidos en ocasiones, _a ella y a él_ , y francamente era un descuido que sucedía muy a menudo cuando pasaba el tiempo en su compañía.

Levi no entendía la magnitud de los sentimientos de un padre hacia un hijo, después de todo, él nunca tuvo uno real; carecía de experiencia, y a veces se cuestionaba si ese tipo de amor era infinito, o ¿su corazón se habrá vuelto inmenso con el paso de los años?

Quién sabe.

—No —pudo articular—, no pasa nada, todo está bien, mocosa.

 _En su afán de modificar el mundo, se había transformado él mismo._

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Quizá la emoción permanecería indescifrable por el resto de sus días, o podría preguntarle a Mikasa más adelante, si no se acobardaba como sucedía muy a menudo cuando las constantes dudas acompañadas de largos monólogos mentales que lo consumían a ratos. De repente, atisbos de vergüenza lo absorbían desde lo más hondo como para admitir abiertamente su inmarcesible amor hacia su familia, pero para nada desestimaba la estrecha relación y el vínculo firmemente formado con los años.

Esta niña traviesa de pie frente a él fue un regalo de Dios, su más grande desafío, su adoración, su amor, y no podría subestimarlo jamás, no cuando ella era su universo actualmente; daría cualquier cosa por mantener viva la luz en sus ojos, su tierna sonrisa, su felicidad. Se aseguraría de que nadie la dañara, protegiéndola de todo mal que se atreviera a asecharle, como ya había sucedido durante la batalla final. Asimismo, Levi le prodigaba la mejor de las educaciones y trataba por todos los medios de ataviarla de lujos, tangibles como emocionales, de los que él había prescindido cuando niño.

—Ve a lavarte, tu madre llegará pronto —ordenó firme pero sin sonar demasiado autoritario como para que ella obedeciera, revolviendo cariñosamente la corta melena azabache.

—¡Sí, papá Levi!

Hikari le sonrió de regreso, una preciosa curvatura que expresaba las emociones más puras que él haya visto desde su hermana Isabel; por inercia él también sonrió, poniéndose de pie mientras algunas de sus memorias se removían sin su permiso, pero sin perderse de todos esos sentimientos contemporáneos que hacían que su corazón palpitara desbocado.

—Estoy en casa.

Advirtió una dulce y monótona voz; aquella de la persona por quien con todas sus ansias aguardaba a diario.

—¡Mamá!

Sí, él las cuidaría así tuviera que entregar su vida, a Mikasa, a su hija.

Después de todo, ahora él era un padre.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTA:** _Me disculpo ante cualquier discrepancia o desacuerdo, esto es solo un fic, una idea mía de lo que pudiera ocurrir después, meras ilusiones de una amante incorregible del RivaMika ;u; adoré imaginar esto, la verdad cuando vi a Levi pelear en su reaparición solo me hizo pensar en una cosa: ese wey ya es padre. JAJAJAJA ya sé, wut, todos mecos mis pensamientos, pero es lo primerito que vi, se los juro xD OBVIO Mikasa tenía que ser la madre de sus hijos :3 También sepan que la idea mutó varias veces (como siemprexd), incluso tenía pensado hacer una segunda versión, pero era demasiado sad y corta venas y me dije NO, soy incapaz de hacerles eso a mis bebés, por lo que la descarté (ademásputahuevaescribir)._

 _En fin, agradezco a Liss, mi madre y ama del infierno que lo leyó antes y me hizo creer que no andaba tan perdida, y a mi Saritah Usher, quien me dijo que podía usar la excusa de llevar a Hikari a Marley por un bombardeo a Paradi._

Gracias por leer.


End file.
